


Повод для радости

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, pre-get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Одна вещь способна рассказать многое - и сблизить





	Повод для радости

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапный пейринг!

Она стояла на остановке и маялась от ожидания. Автобус, который и так по расписанию раз в час, неприлично опаздывал. Пошла бы пешком, да дождь... Небольшой, но противный. И зонта нет. Яги в надежде вгляделась в горизонт. Без толку. Вот и добралась до дома с комфортом, эх.

Стоило только вернуться к скамейке за сумкой, как послышался глухой рокот. Да неужели! Яги подошла к самому краю навеса, приготовившись тормозить старую рухлядь хоть руками. Бледный размытый свет ослепил — и за ним выплыл металлический литой корпус. Мотоцикл... Байкер — или кто там ещё из любителей разъезжать в любую погоду — привлёк взгляд неожиданно яркими шлемом и... гольфами? Яги досадливо топнула и крикнула вслед: "Ну эй!" Маломальский шанс дождаться автобуса канул в небытие. Зря только время теряла!

Яги уже мужественно собралась мокнуть, как мотоцикл вдруг зашёл на поворот и помчался к остановке. Запоздало мелькнула паника: мало ли с какими целями!.. Но, припарковавшись и стянув шлем, под навес скользнул Хирацука. Сюрприз так сюрприз.

— Яги? А что ты здесь делаешь? — он настолько удивился, словно в системе мира произошёл сбой. Ну да, богини ведь перемещаются по воздуху.

— Зонтик забыла, — Яги вздохнула, вспомнив, как настойчиво тот попадался на глаза. — Вот, автобус жду. Вернее, уже нет. Это бесполезно, — она пнула подвернувшийся камушек и почувствовала себя жалкой.

— О, — Хирацука скорчил непередаваемую гримасу то ли шока, то ли трудного мыслительного процесса и усиленно закивал. — А давай одолжу тебе свой зонт!

Яги качнула головой, улыбаясь, — она ожидала других предложений, но и так хорошо.

— Буду очень признательна.

Зонт оказался ярко-жёлтым и просто огромным — под ним поместилось бы три Яги, — а к нему Хирацука протянул ещё и дождевик.

— Универсальное средство защиты! Даже в море останешься сухой — рекомендовано Тайрой!

Яги рассмеялась.

— Спасибо, Хирацука, что бы я без тебя делала.

Пока она протягивала руки в прозрачные рукава, Хирацука мялся, переводя взгляд с неё на мотоцикл. В изломе бровей читалась мировая скорбь выбора. Забавный такой.

— Езжай уже! С подобным обмундированием мне ничего не страшно.

Хирацука кивнул, выпятив губу, и медленно потопал к мотоциклу.

Как на ней оказался шлем, Яги толком не поняла — только увидела сосредоточенного Хирацуку, складывающего зонтик обратно.

— Я... подвезу Яги.

— А? Не... — шлем забавно глушил все звуки, да и что она, правда. — Спасибо.

Яги впервые ехала на мотоцикле. И думала, что больше никогда не поедет. Это оказалось… страшно. Даже небольшой дождь на умеренной скорости превратился в хлещущую струю. Непрерывную. Ой, мамочки!.. Яги прижалась к Хирацуке, намертво вцепившись в куртку и опустив голову. С закрытыми глазами вовсе чудилась какая-то бездна — шумело, стучало, завывало… Интересно, как Хирацуке хватает духу? Как он вообще различает дорогу? Поразительно.

Когда мотоцикл вдруг сбросил скорость и припарковался у обочины, сердце ухнуло в пятки и застучало строчной очередью. Всё, накаталась!

Хирацука повернулся к Яги и помог стянуть шлем. Вид у него был, как у самодовольного крутого парня. Ну разве так можно? Тем более, Хирацуку выжимать стоило, по-хорошему.

— Приехали, детка.

Рука сама сорвалась, правда. Хирацуку, впрочем, пощёчина не расстроила, наоборот — прямо засиял. Да толку! Одно сплошное недоразумение. Пока Яги, пыхтя, топала к подъезду, только жёлтый огромный зонт, схваченный на автомате, ярким пятном разрезал серую муть.

— Пока-пока, Яги! Береги себя!

— Это ты себя береги, болван, — она бурчала под нос, понимая, что забыла самое главное. — И спасибо.

Завтра надо будет нормально поблагодарить. Хотя она ужасно переволновалась, и Хирацука придурок — всё-таки не бросил и весь промок из-за неё...

Уже дома Яги вдруг вспомнила, что не называла адрес. Вот же балда!

  
  


Новость о том, что Хирацука заболел, настигла её, стоило войти в класс.

— Заболел?!

— Угу... — Имаока с грустью уставился на опустевшую парту. — Вчера под дождь попал и слёг с температурой.

Яги спешно отвернулась, ощущая на плечах пару килограммов вины.

Ания стукнул по парте.

— Идиот! Во время тренировок нормально, значит, а тут расклеился! — бедной парте досталось ещё и от ноги.

— Он на мотоцикле был. Ветер холодный... — пояснения окончательно добивали. — Но он быстро поправится, обещаю!

— Он должен поправиться, — Ания старательно изображал строгого папочку. — Яги! Навестишь этого придурка и проследишь за приёмом лекарств. Если он будет не в постели, а в видеоиграх, я ему голову откручу. Ясно?

На неё же он вешал роль заботливой мамочки...

— Яснее некуда, — вялое недовольство скрывало благодарность — сама Яги не решилась бы. — Имаока, дашь адрес?

— Да, конечно. А...

— А мы, Имаока, будем готовиться к Кошиену.

Вот он, истинный бейсбольный фанат. Яги вздохнула вместе с остальными.

Дом Хирацуки оказался... экстравагантным. "Его ни с чем не перепутаешь", — сказал Имаока, объясняя дорогу, и теперь она понимала почему. Ядовито-зелёный, с разноцветными пятнами и гротескной лепниной, дом вызывал шок. Яги даже не стала сверяться по накорябанному листочку. Нажимая на звонок, она ожидала чего угодно, — от воплей до фанфар — но приятная трель удивила. Кажется, Бетховен... Резко распахнувшаяся дверь и улыбающийся мужчина на пороге напугали сильнее, чем в дешёвом ужастике. Схватиться за сердце Яги помешали только пакет и сумка в руках.

— Какая особа к нам пожаловала! Представитесь? Я — Хирацука Иоши.

Однако обаятельности мужчине было не занимать: с зачёсанными назад волосами, в белой рубашке, ещё и улыбался приятно! И это — отец Тайры?! Так, собраться!

— Яги Того! Очень приятно. Я менеджер бейсбольного клуба и одноклассница Хирацуки, — Яги коротко поклонилась.

— Вот как! Пришла навестить Тайру? Проходи-проходи — сын будет рад такой прелестной девушке! — он аккуратно подтолкнул Яги в дом.

Сопротивляться напору оказалось трудно.

— Комната Тайры на втором этаже слева. Постучись три раза — должен впустить.

— Три раза? — Яги сама не поняла, как уже стала подниматься по лестнице.

— Условный сигнал "Очень важно!" — Хирацука-сан подмигнул, и в нём сразу промелькнуло сходство с сыном. — Не балуйте там!

Интересно, за кого он её принимает?!

У нужной двери Яги застыла в нерешительности. А если она узнает о Хирацуке то, что вообще бы не хотела знать? Хотя, кажется, её уже ничем не удивишь. Три раза стучать, значит?

Хирацука отозвался сразу же, словно поджидал:

— Открыто! — ну хоть голос бодрый.

Хирацука лежал на кровати в фиолетовой пижаме и в ярко-жёлтых гольфах. Они невольно напомнили о зонте... Но важнее оказалось то, что Хирацука читал! Присмотревшись, Яги опознала сборник советов от завуча. Ох уж эти помешанные на бейсболе.

— Яги? — ситуация была точь-в-точь вчера. Те же неверие и сомнение в голосе, так Хирацука ещё решит: у него затяжная галлюцинация.

Яги, наконец, сдвинулась с места.

— Э, привет. Вот, — она бухнула пакет на кровать, — гостинцы от ребят. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Оп, отлично! — Хирацука торопливо закинул сборник под кровать и напыжился. — Завтра покажу, в какой я отличной форме.

— Хирацука! — Яги шлёпнула ладонью о чужой лоб и нахмурилась. — У тебя же температура, балда.

Хирацука заискивающе посмотрел снизу вверх.

— Ради тебя, богиня, я готов на всё.

Яги усиленно сдерживалась: лежачих не бьют, лежачих не бьют... Хирацука же осмелел и вытянул губы трубочкой.

Неисправим!

Как следует приложив его сумкой в живот, Яги уселась на пол, спиной к кровати. Хирацука охал и, возможно, осознавал. Хотя ничему-то его жизнь не учит...

— Ты сильная девушка, Яги. И заботливая. Настоящий менеджер.

Яги улыбнулась.

— Ду-урень. Спасибо тебе.

Хирацука смешно изогнул брови, одновременно пожевав губами, — скрытая радость и растерянность. С такими живыми эмоциями да в театральный... Предложить, что ли?

— Ты сейчас похожа на Анию.

— А? Ну я знаю Кей-тяна с детства, как-никак. Хотя ужасно что-то у него перенимать... — Яги надула щеки, опять вспоминая аналогию с мамочкой и папочкой.

— Тогда как он мог оставить богиню одну!

Хирацука воинственно сжал кулаки, и Яги ярко представила выяснение отношений с Анией.

— Ну он же не мой парень! И не надзиратель — слава богам. А вчера его отец попросил с заказами помочь.

— О, — Хирацука кивнул и стушевался. Каким он бывает глупым и нерешительным!

— Да, зонтик! Извини, я верну.

— Не стоит, — он ответил поспешно и... облегчённо? — П-подарок. Яги может оставить себе. Сезон дождей всё-таки.

— Спасибо, Хирацука. Поправляйся скорей, — Яги поднялась и расправила юбку. — А зонтик будет ярким пятном в моей жизни.

— Это абсолютно правильный подход, милая!

Яги чуть на месте не подскочила. Хирацука-сан явно имел дурную привычку неожиданно появляться. И подслушивать!

— Надо искать и находить причины для радости. Не желаете чаю?

  
  


— Так у него папа психолог, а мама — дизайнер?

— Да, то ещё сочетание, — Имаока смущённо улыбнулся.

— Я заметила... — Яги с трудом удалось избежать семейного чаепития и статуса невесты Тайры заодно. — Зато понятно, почему Хирацука такой.

— Угу.

— Этот болван хоть лечится? — о, вот это ожидаемый вопрос.

— Активно, — Яги покосилась на Анию, немного поколебавшись: сдавать, не сдавать... — И изучает теорию бейсбола.

Ания махнул рукой.

— Лучше бы к экзаменам готовился. Всё польза.

— Кей-тян! Хирацука выкладывается, как может, и тренируется наравне со всеми. Ты ведь сам за старания.

— Когда они оправданы, — Ания покосился на неё и сделал какие-то свои выводы, усмехнувшись. — А секретного оружия у Хирацуки не отнять. Вон как воздействует.

Когда Ания говорил двусмысленно, это было ужасно. Вот что за намёки? Хотя Яги сама не знала, почему стала заступаться. Может, оттого, что узнала Хирацуку с непривычной стороны.

— Ду-урень.

— Сама дурочка. Навестишь Хирацуку и сегодня.

— Опять? — но продолжение знакомства она не планировала!

— Глупая, — Ания поднялся, как раз когда остальные ребята завалились в класс. — Мы — команда, и нам важен и нужен каждый.

— Во, круто сказал, а? Никогаку, гоу!

— Гоу-гоу-гоу!

Яги покачала головой с полуулыбкой. Мальчишки такие балбесы. А Кей-тян — вредина! И почему он всегда умел её уговаривать?..

  
  


В этот раз от чая отказаться не получилось: затащили сразу же. Хирацука-сан сновал вокруг неё и беспрерывно говорил, в основном о сыне. Случаи из детства, привычки, смешные истории... Чужая жизнь вдруг подступила очень близко, словно знакомая давным-давно. Это смущало и завлекало одновременно. Яги не просила продолжения, не выспрашивала подробности: Хирацука-сан улавливал и так. Тайра рядом с увлечением изучал содержимое чашки. Крайне ужасно слушать о себе — но интересно!

— Он ведь у нас очень смелый, целеустремлённый. На пути к мечте его не остановит даже бездна! — Хирацука-сан очень знакомо отвел голову вбок и вниз, а затем глянул прямо на Яги. Секунда, не больше, — а впечатлений о-го-го! — Вот как-то раз захотел Тайра победить в конкурсе песни...

— Надо же. У нас он тоже ходил на хоровое пение — а я ни разу не слышала.

Хирацука-сан улыбнулся.

— Думаю, у тебя ещё будет возможность. Верно, Тайра?

Хирацука невразумительно промычал.

— Так вот, целый месяц он готовился, распевал где только можно. Над одной строкой мог работать несколько дней!

Яги повспоминала все манги и дорамы о восхождении никому неизвестных. А Хирацука-то многое скрывает! Яги покосилась на совсем склонившегося Тайру и сразу на его отца в ожидании продолжения.

— Судьи были поражены. О, видела бы ты их лица, — Хирацука-сан потрепал сына по волосам, и Яги поняла, что не случилось восхождения. Если вообще не провал... — Скажи, Тайра, такое не забудется.

— Угмх, — Хирацука, наконец, расправил плечи и посмотрел как человек, который не разочаровывает. — Целых три специальных приза: за экстравагантность, дань старине и артистизм.

Интересно, сколько он тренировался это выговаривать... Яги не узнает — не после всего. Да и вдруг правда? Номинации Хирацуке очень подходили, особенно последняя.

— Кстати...

— А вот и мама! Соскучились, пупсики? Ах, у нас в гостях очаровательная девушка! Не думала, что доживу до подобного. Тайра, почему ты ничего не рассказывал мамочке?

Мама Хирацуки оказалась высокой, ярко накрашенной и с короткой стрижкой. Шумовой фон сразу вырос уровня на три. Сумасшедшая семейка. Пора делать ноги...

— Ма, Яги — наш менеджер! Она от ребят пришла. Гостинцы, конспекты... Хватит сватать уже!

— Значит, ответственная и заботливая. Это отлично!

Хирацука-сан покачал головой и доверительно склонился к Яги.

— Женщина! Всегда приходит к своим выводам. Над домом как изгалялась, ужас. "Психологическая защита устрашением", ха. Эй, Яги, ты чего?

— Яги?

Хирацука подскочил, но она уже выбежала в коридор и почти сразу на улицу. "Менеджер", да? "От ребят", да? Ещё бы про обязанность добавил!

С неба мелко капало, как никогда совпадая с внутренним состоянием.

— Богиня опять забыла зонт?

Яги торопливо утерлась рукавом.

— Ещё чего. Теперь... не расстаюсь с ним.

Она обернулась — и ухватила редкое выражение лица без гримас и кривляний. Так Хирацука выглядел симпатичным... Но он тут же выпятил губу и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Извини. Ду... рак. Если Яги не захочет больше приходить...

— Ты дурак в квадрате, Хирацука! Нет, в кубе! Быстро в дом и лечись как следует! А признавать свои ошибки, по-моему, очень смело.

Кажется, морось избавит от объяснений не её одну.

Из окна посылал салют Хирацука-сан, а мама широко размахивала руками. Всё-таки чокнутая семейка. Вот зачем ей такое? Яги порылась в сумке и раскрыла зонт ярким солнцем. Хотя бы за этим.

— До встречи, ду-урень. С тебя песня для меня.

У Хирацуки задрожала губа, но кивнул он убеждённо. Завтра — она обязательно спросит его завтра.

  
  


— Я занырну? — Ания нагло пристроился под зонтом, спрашивая явно риторически.

Яги вообще не помнила, чтобы тот хоть раз взял свой.

— Наглости в тебе, Кей-тян...

— Это способ кадрить, дурочка, — Ания перехватил ручку зонта и зашагал шире и свободнее. — Где такую махину откопала?

— Там уже нет. Это... подарок Хирацуки. А правда здоровый, — Яги вновь оценила пустое пространство. — Наконец ты не прижимаешься ко мне, как озабоченный.

— Хм. А ты надумала?

— Болван!

Ания вышагивал рядом как ни в чём не бывало и улыбался. Самовлюблённый тип! За столько лет Яги успела привыкнуть ко всем его странностям, но не прекращала поражаться. Как зациклится на чем-нибудь — доконает. Интересно, а с Хирацукой было бы так же?

Яги встряхнула головой. В последнее время в её жизни слишком много Хирацуки! Просто... он ведь действительно серьёзен. Ну, в отношении неё.

— Кей-тян... А Хирацука спрашивал что-нибудь обо мне?

— Он тебя шантажировал тайными знаниями? Например, как ты залезла на дерево и...

— Замолчи! — Яги торопливо зажала рот Ании.

Не то чтобы это помешало ему допромычать:

— И повисла верх ногами, светя трусиками. С оленятами.

— А-а-а, ты слишком много знаешь!

Яги заколотила Анию кулачками, и тот победно заухмылялся. Он всегда выигрывал в выдержке. Или просто позволял ей выпускать пар.

— Дурочка, а ты как будто нет. Такое про меня можешь наболтать, что мне невыгодно выдавать твои секреты.

Вот никогда прямо не ответит! Но всё-таки его дружба стоила того.

— Так спрашивал или нет?

— Нет. Хирацука предпочитает узнавать всё сам.

Сам... Яги уже много раз представляла, как Хирацука, шумно прячась за кусты, выясняет, где она живёт, или ворует карточку из учительской, рискуя выговором. А потом подъезжает к её дому и смотрит-смотрит на окна — ожидая ли, мечтая, тоскуя, кто разберёт. Это должно быть ужасно — без надежды, без шанса наведываться к кому-то и держать визиты в тайне. Односторонне любить.

Вот жалости только не хватало! Яги вздохнула и вслушалась в шум дождя. Стаккато било по куполу, надёжно защищающему от непогоды. С улыбкой вспомнилось «рекомендовано Тайрой». А ведь если бы тогда она не застряла на остановке, то не было бы ни зонта, ни навязчивых мыслей. Любопытные переплетения у судьбы...

— Кей-тян, справитесь ещё денёк без меня?

— Нашлась важная персона. Хирацуке привет.

— Обязательно не передам.

Ания молча отвёл зонтик на себя, и дождь радостно намочил рукав блузки. Да, язвить с этим типом опасно. Но сдерживаться — ещё нереальнее.

  
  


Яги нажала на звонок в четвёртый раз. Глупо, наверное, — уж могли бы услышать. Хотя со странной семейки сталось бы внести её в чёрный список. Но внутреннее беспокойство мешало взять и уйти. Хирацука болеет и — если только его не повезли в клинику — вдруг ему стало хуже? Жар, озноб, он мечется, хрипло зовёт... Яги вдавила кнопку со всей силы и прижалась ухом к двери. Один-единственный звук — и она хоть через окно заберётся! Дикость дикостью, а на кону, возможно, жизнь.

В доме стояла тишина — резной прямоугольник звонка пришлось оставить в покое. Яги напоследок поскреблась и побрела к декоративной калитке. Ох, эти дизайнеры — поналепят всего и сразу...

Вдруг ветер донёс гитарные переливы. Яги обернулась и приметила свет в окне на втором этаже. Ага, есть! В отшельника решил поиграть, что ли? Ну-ну, дурень.

Яги подхватила с клумбы несколько камушков, примерилась и зарядила в стекло. Раз-два-три — бзынь! Гитара замолчала, но выглядывать никто не спешил. Вот верь после этого условным сигналам. Она было собралась повторить обстрел, как открылась входная дверь.

— Яги? — Хирацука стоял закутанный в халат и очень удивлённый.

Комната у него оказалась завалена нотными листами и корявыми записями. Хорошо хоть сам переоделся в более приличное.

— Это, Яги неожиданно... — он собрал в кучу часть листов и соединил с другой кучей. Кардинальное решение проблем.

Яги осторожно присела на освободившийся край кровати.

— Ты музицировал? Поэтому не открывал?

— Музи?.. — Хирацука выглядел беспомощным. Специальные призы он точно учил неделю. Если не месяц. — Да так, сочинял кое-что.

Хирацука задумчиво-одухотворённо уставился в угол; стоило заметить — на фоне окна он действительно смотрелся бы эффектно. Если бы не написанное на лбу крупными иероглифами: "Спроси!"

— Ясно. Рада, что процесс творчества тебя настолько увлекает, — и всё-таки как можно было не услышать звонок четыре раза! — Идёшь на поправку?

— О, — Хирацука кивнул, кажется, с грустью, но сразу же пафосно провёл по волосам. — Великолепный я быстро справился с этой неприятностью. Всё ради богини.

— Болван, — Яги кинула в Хирацуку смятой бумагой, но тот неожиданно перехватил комок на лету. — Идиотище. Это ведь из-за меня...

Когда Хирацука оказался рядом и, приставив к её губам палец, покачал головой, он показался удивительно серьёзным и надежным.

— Яги не должна так говорить. Яги не виновата. Я сочинял песню... для тебя. Вряд ли бы получилось, ходи я на тренировки.

— Хирацука... — в глазах совершенно некстати защипало. — Ну почему ты такой... Такой...

— Классный? Неподражаемый? — его определенно не учили вовремя молчать.

— Такой ты!

Хирацука поник мгновенно и очень жалостливо. Будь они незнакомы — Яги купилась бы. Хотя с ним не поймёшь, когда всерьёз, а когда придуривается! Безопасный хаос. Ну, почти.

— Кстати, а ты не думал о будущем?

— Будущем? — Хирацуке удивительно удавалось за секунду полностью менять настрой. — Я собираюсь покорить Кошиен и посвятить победу тебе, — он широко обвёл свободное пространство и протянул постепенно раскрывающуюся ладонь, словно там и правда что-то было.

Яги не глядя собрала листы с кровати и всучила их Хирацуке.

— Кошиен в одиночку не покоряют. Поэтому мы все ждём твоего возвращения, — Хирацука смотрел на неё так, словно она сообщала ему великую тайну. — А вот песню я бы послушала.

Хирацука выпятил губу и сбросил листы на пол, выудив из недр кровати гитару. Взял аккорды на пробу — и мелодия полилась. Странная, словно торопящаяся куда-то, хотя слова задавали медленный темп, немного скомканная, резко меняющая диапазон. При других обстоятельствах Яги заткнула бы уши, но тут слушала и — под влиянием всего этого запутанного и глупого — находила невероятным. Когда песня кончилась, она смогла выдавить только: "Весьма... необычно".

— Яги не понравилось?

— Нет. Нет! Думаю, она очень твоя. Смешанная, бурная, яркая — море эмоций! Такую... не забудешь.

Яги улыбнулась, прекрасно зная, что говорила не про песню. Хирацука основательно подвис. Не ожидал, что ли? Глу-упый.

— Да, Хирацука, ты не рассматривал себя в роли...

По комнате разнёсся звук дребезжащего стекла. Яги вздрогнула. И ещё раз. И ещё.

— О, великолепный папа, — Хирацука засобирался.

Стоп.

— Э, у тебя в комнату не проведён звонок?

— Звонок можно услышать только из кухни. Остальной дом звукоизолирован. Это совместная придумка родителей. Как и сигналы, — он кивнул в сторону окна и замер на пороге. — Кстати, а как Яги узнала?

Вот лучше бы она оставалась в неведении!

— Твой папа сказал, — она пожала плечами.

Хирацука стоял уже внизу и позвякивал ключами, когда Яги вдруг решилась — сейчас! — и крикнула:

— Хирацука! Попробуй поступить в театральный!

Он обернулся к ней непонимающе — да ну и ладно! Основную мысль донесла, остальное потом. В дверь колотил Хирацука-сан.

— Не бойся: буду держать за тебя кулачки.

Хотя бояться, наверное, стоило ей — кто ещё будет искать информацию и терпеть множество репетиций...

  
  


День проходил ужасно скучно. Впервые Яги поняла желание ребят смотаться пораньше и подальше. Оживились все только на уроке Кавато. Тот рассказывал о розовой жемчужине, над которой все смеялись и считали неправильной, а потом она оказалась драгоценнее всех. Умел сенсей подбирать... актуальные истории. Хотя обсуждение с лёгкой руки — конечно же, не без участия Ании — скатилось в проблему сексуальных меньшинств. Вот что-что, а это Яги сейчас точно не волновало. Зато о других узналось много нового. Даже пара заметок возникла — к кому присмотреться. И не насчет ориентации, а насчет интересных мыслей! Кавато, конечно, и без того лидировал в списке, но вот что касаемо его личной жизни... А-а-а, опять эта тема!

Ания подошёл к ней на перемене.

— А ты нашла свою жемчужину?

— Что? Какую ещё...

— Глупышка, — Ания щёлкнул её по носу, и Яги правда почувствовала себя глупой. — Как Хирацука?

— Обещал завтра явить великого себя.

Яги собралась было спародировать его, но Ания уже вальяжно топал к выходу.

— Пусть только попробует не.

— Угу.

— Но знаешь, Яги, — Ания замер за порогом и почти слился с толпой старшеклассников. — Из раковины его можешь вытащить только ты.

Дурак! Что за миссию он на неё возлагает?!

Хотя, разумеется, она всё поняла.

После мучительных уроков возле школы собралось столпотворение. Преимущественно из девушек. Но попадались и парни. И среди них Ания! Он, кажется, показывал "класс". Общий галдеж это подтверждал.

— Как круто!

— А мне можно, а?

— Отпадная крошка...

Именно поэтому Яги с любопытством подобралась к кольцу людей. На ходу извиняясь, она пыталась пробраться к центру, но ряды оказались плотными, а локти — острыми. Яги вздохнула, собираясь выбираться и завтра выяснить причину ажиотажа. И тут её заметил Кей-тян. Он ухмыльнулся и, крепко ухватив за руку, вытянул вперёд, в самую середину.

На миг Яги зажмурилась, а потом чуть дыхание не задержала. В центре круга совершенно неожиданно обнаружился Хирацука, прислонившийся к мотоциклу. До того он сосредоточенно вглядывался в ряды девушек — и вдруг расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Яги! — он засуетился и протянул ей ярко-жёлтый шлем. А потом похлопал по сиденью, спокойно-сосредоточенный. — Прокатимся?

Хотя бы ради обалделых лиц она должна была согласиться. Пусть после первого раза остались не лучшие воспоминания, сейчас — другие обстоятельства.

— Яркое пятно? — Яги защёлкнула шлем под подбородком и пристроилась, обхватывая Хирацуку. Кожанка приятно холодила пальцы.

— Повод для радости.

Яги не знала, какое у него выражение лица, ей хватило сердца, стучащего в унисон с мотором. А потом нахлынуло разом — чувство свободы, нескончаемой дороги, крутых виражей. Ветер по-прежнему бил в лицо, внутри всё переворачивалось, но постепенно пришла уверенность — так и должно быть. Этого не надо бояться, лишь принять и открыться самому. Яги и сама заметила, что прижимается к Хирацуке более… раскованно, а по сторонам смотрит увереннее. Вокруг мелькало и размывалось, и серый пейзаж превращался в магическое полотно. И Хирацука действительно походил на крутого парня. Яги улыбнулась: как же она ошибалась! Как же здорово.

Дышать полной грудью и ехать так, ехать — безграничное счастье.


End file.
